Magicia
by mimato-chicky-chick
Summary: [chapter 4 up]Happens in a magical world where gaurdians help their princesses to deafeat an evil sorcerer....JUST READ!!! LOL strictly MIMATO!!! and a little Toira!
1. The Story

OK! second fic, hope you liked the first one. My second one is a Mimato again. The place is somewhere else: a magical world called Magicia *heh made it up*. LOL juz read and review! THANKS! mwah! oh yah, and i don't own the digimon characters, but i own this story.  
  
Magicia   
  
Once upon a time, in a far away land, in a land of faries, elfs and other magical creatures, in the land of Magicia, there lived a king and a queen. They lived peacefully with their two daoughters with the help of 15 magic stones and 3 powerful necklaces that were created to keep peace and balance...until...an evil sorceres tried to take over the land, and tried to take the stones and necklaces with her. She succeeded and used the 18 pieces to do evil. The kingdom suffered greatly within 6 years. Nothing happened but disaster and chaos... Until one time, the people could not take anymore, they fought back, and they successfully got two out of the twenty big towns in Meralous. The sorceress got so angry, she started a war....  
  
"Miyako! I know I can trust you!" the queen said while giving her two children at the back of the castle. "Mama, I don't wanna go!!!" the princess with brown hair cried. "I'm sorry Mimi, you have to go with your sister and one day save the kingdom. Please Miyako, GO! Hide! Find the magic stones and take this.." She handed a golden box to the purple haired woman. "Yes your highness, come on, Sora, Mimi, let's hurry!" "Bye mommy!!!" the princesses cried. "HAHAHA! Do you honestly think you can defeat me my dear queen Lanna?" an evil voice chuckled. The queen revealed 15 shining jewels in her hand. "HAND IT OVER LANNA!" "NEVER!" the queen held her septer up, "15 magic stones, no one will get you but those who have the 3 necklaces!!! SEPARATE!" with that, the jewels flew up to the sky and scatter in different directions. The queen fell down, "I...used...all....my...power....it's all up...to my...children.." with that, the queen fainted.......  
  
5 years later...  
Mimi's POV  
"Taichi-kun! Please hurry with that water!" Miyako-san yelled. She called us for some reason, she told us she's going to give us something really important. "Hey Sora-chan, why don't you help him?" i whispered to my older sister, Sora. She blushed. I know that she likes Miyako-san's son, but I'm not sure if Taichi-kun likes her back. "Ok, I'm here!" Taichi-kun announced. My sister and I giggled, he was always this goofy. "Taichi, please sit. You know that you guys have been training for 5 years, so i was thinking, I should probably give you this already..." she showed us a golden box. "...Isn't that the 3 necklaces mom gave you..." I choked. My tears started to form...I miss my mom. Miyako-san nodded. Suddenly I felt an arm around me. "That's ok Mimi..." I was surprised to see Taichi-kun's cute face looking at me. "Arigatou Tachi-kun!" I smiled. Miyako-san handed us the necklaces. "How do you work this though?" Sora asked. "You should be 'one' with it. You should give it all your power."   
Hm...what does she mean by be 'one' with it...I played with my necklace at the field. Miyako-san left us alone to try and find our own gaurdians in our necklaces. "WAI!!! I GOT MINE! ARIGATOU TAICHI-KUN!!!" I heard Sora shrieked. I looked around and saw Sora running to me while dragging a blonde haired, blue eyed boy, wearing a ninja suit. "MIMI-CHAN!!! meet Takeru-kun!" I also saw Taichi running with a brown haired girl wearing a ginie suit. "Hi Takeru-kun!" "Er...hello my master's friend." "Call me Mimi-chan" I laughed. "Ok Mimi-chan" "This is Hikari!" Taichi said as he introduced the girl to me. "Hello..Mimi-chan.?" I nodded. "Where's yours Mimi-chan?". Er...oops...haven't worked out mine yet..."Um...*sigh* I can't do it." ok that was a lame excuse. "Come on Mimi-chan! You can do it!" "Ok.." You can do it girl, come on. I held my necklace...nothing. I felt tears forming in my eyes. "Don't worry Mimi-chan, Yamato is the hardest to control among us three." Takeru said. "Really?...ok.." Deep breath...SO, you're playing hard to get eh? I held my necklace tighter and gave it my best, then it started to light, and a blonde haired blue eyed boy wearing a prince suit appeared. "That was the lamest power you can give yet!!!" the boy exclaimed. "SUMMIMASEN?? A-are you talking to me?" I cried. "Wait a min, where's Magenta?" he asked. THE NERVE!!! "Yamato, she's your new master!" Hikari explained. Yamato looked at me from head to toe. "You?" "Well yes...Yamato-kun.. right?". He looked surprise. "Y-Yamato-KUN???" he asked. "Well, that's your name right?" I heard Hikari and Takeru chuckle a bit. "Well Mimi-chan, no one has ever called us like friends, we were always called 'servant', he's just shocked." I could've sworn i saw Yamato blush but he looked away. "Whatever Takeru, just promise me master---" "Call me Mimi-chan!" I smiled. "Whatever, just promise me we're going to destroy more towns later." "No we're not, we called you to help us save the kingdom!" Yamato froze "..And be good guys...oh no.." he slapped his head. "You see Mimi-chan, we..we were used to destroy villages while we were with Master Magenta. I didn't really like it. Neither did Takeru, but I think Yamato's the only one who liked it." Hikari explained, she must've noticed my puzzled reaction. "Ok, let me get this straight: you are gonna do good with that little power you have in your small body. I mean, you couldn't even call me out of the necklace!" I could feel my face redden. "Ok Mimi-chan, you must understand that our power depends on you. If you're powerful, we are too. But if you're useless, we're---" "OK I GET IT!" I shouted. He's so mean...I know i'm weak, but i'm not useless!! "I'm not doing this because I like it or because of my own pleasure! I'm doing this for everybody for the kingdom!" I cried. Yamato looked down, he looked guilty..AND HE BETTER BE! "Stop now Mimi..." I heard Miyako-san behind me. She looked at us. "Well, well, congratulations, now you met your gaurdians." Taichi and Sora smiled. "I'm not to happy with mine." I said coldly. Yamato glared at me. "Now, now, no need to quarrel, all you have to do is to give all your power to them and you'll be unbeatable!" she smiled at me. "And not just any power, the power from your heart." my...heart..? "If you need me, just call me." Yamato rudely interrupted. I know he's bad...but probably deep down he's nice. "Ok, I will Yamato-kun." He looked at me again, but not that cold anymore. "Bye...Mimi-chan" and with that, he returned to my necklace.  
"Ok, now for the Magic Stones," Miyako-san explained when it was already night. "Each of the 3 has 5 magic stones. Yamato, also known as the Magic Prince, has the white witch, the blue ninja, the copycat, the mirror-bearer and the twin. Hikari, also known as the pink ginie, has the teleporter, the crybaby, the shocker, the hypnotist and the archer. Takeru, also known as the black ninja, has the baby wolf, the fairy of light, the shadow, the toy ruler and the rope slinger." "How will we get these?" Sora asked. "The necklaces will lead you there. Now get some sleep and tomorrow's the start of your journey."  
  
to be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! ONEGAI!!! THANKS! ^o^ 


	2. The first two stones

OH YA, um, about their ages, they're like teens in our world, probably about 14-16 years old. But in their world, i dunno how they count years, so i don't know how old they are. ~_^  
  
2nd Chapter- the first two magic stones  
  
I opened my eyes and heard the cool breeze outside. Hm...the last breeze before our mission. I better go out and enjoy it while I still can. I got up, started to pack, and got dressed. I stepped outside the door and enjoyed the cool breeze. Then I felt my necklace swaying on my chest. "Yamato-kun, do you wanna come out?" Yamato appeared beside me. "What is it?" he asked me coldly. I sat under a tree and asked Yamato to sit beside me, "Nani? Doushite?" he asked. "Well, just try and enjoy the last breeze before our mission." I smiled at him warmly. I closed my eyes not waiting for him to sit down. It was the last breeze, last thing I could ever enjoy before our mission...When I finally opened my eyes, I saw Yamato sitting next to me...I chuckled at the site: Yamato had his eyes closed, just like me, and he looked like he was enjoying the breeze too! He heard me and quickly stood up. "Mimi-chan!" I heard Taichi-kun yell from behind me. "What is it Taichi-kun?" He glared at Yamato. "Why did you call him? Is there a problem" "Iie, I just want him to enjoy the breeze!" "Oh, well, anyway, Sora's necklace and mine sense magic stones." he showed me his necklace glowing red. "Ok then, let's start our journey!!!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I think we've been walking forever! My foot hurts, my back aches, but the necklaces still kept on glowing. And all i was seeing were trees, trees, plants, trees...GAH! "Still no sign...where are we heading by the way."I asked tiredly. "Er..I think we're headed to Cascada town." "CASCADA? I LOVE THAT TOWN! Sora-chan, do you remember we used play with the low, white, fluffy clouds?" I shreiked. Sora smiled. "Yeah, I just wish that it's still like that." "I think Cascada is just around that big boulder." Taichi-kun said as he pointed at a huge rock. I jumped and ran ahead of them. "*GASP* Wh-what happened here?" I suddenly stopped when I saw the town...it was...a mess! All i saw was violet mists instead of the white clouds I used to play with..."Who could have done this?" "Probably Magenta. Hikari, come out." "Yes Taichi-kun?" "Do you know who did this?" Hikari looked at me. "Yamato." WHAT? "Are you serious?" I asked with wide eyes. "Yamato-kun, come out." Yamato appered beside me. "I-is Hikari serious?" "Huh? Oh, yah, If you're asking about Cascada town? YUP!!! DIDN'T I DO A GOOD JOB?" He answered proudly. I glared at him. "You're proud?" "Mimi-chan, I'm used to do this ok?" He rolled his eyes.   
  
We went down Cascada and wandered at the ghost town. "The stones are near!!!" Sora exclaimed as her necklace glowed bright blue. Then I heard a girl crying..."Huh?" I turned around. There was a girl...wonder what she's doing here. "Are you Ok?" I asked her. She looked at me and suddenly cried louder. We felt the sound waves hitting us hard. "Takeru-kun!!!" Sora called out as she covered her ears. "What do we do now?" Sora asked. "She's the 'Crybaby' stone. The bearer of the necklaces should touch the magic stones so that they will return to their true form!" Takeru answered. The girl continued to cry louder and louder. "Mimi-chan, call Yamato! He has the royal shield!" Takeru yelled. "Ok, Yamato-kun!!" "What now?" he asked me coldly when he appeared. "Yamato! Use the 'Royal Shield'!" "Why?" "What do you mean 'why'? We need it, can't you hear anything?" Takeru yelled. "...I don't care, ok?" Yamato answered. I rolled my eyes, then something caught my attention, "What the--" there was a puppy...with glowing eyes...It was behind Yamato-kun....but, I don't think Yamato knows...suddenly it slowly transformed to a wolf. "Yamato-kun!" I shouted. He didn't hear it...the girl was crying really loud...and he was still arguing with Takeru! "YAMATO-KUN!" I shouted again. He was still arguing with Takeru...the wolf was ready to attack! "YAMATO-KUN!" I shouted, and with that, I ran and pushed him out of the way. "What are you doing?!" Yamato asked me angrily, though he looked like he was blushing. "ggggrr...." the wolf growled when he missed his target. "Use the shield Yamato-kun before anybody could get hurt!" I said. He looked at me for awhile, then finally he said "Royal Shield!" then a white aura surrounded us. The wolf tried to charge again but the aura stopped him. "Hikari! Come out!" Taichi called out as his necklace began to glow bright red. "He's the 'Baby Wolf' stone! You have to touch it Taichi-kun so it would stop!" Hikari explained. "O..K...why do I have to get the hard-to-get stones?" Taichi slapped his head. "At least you didn't get the hard-to-get gaurdian!" I whispered to Taichi-kun. Taichi chuckled. "What was that Mimi-chan?" Yamato asked while he arched an eyebrow. "Nothing!!!"  
  
Yamato slowly walked to the Crybaby and Sora went out of the shield...wait, isn't the wolf still out there? "Sora-chan! The wolf's still out there be careful!" I yelled. I was right the wolf was going to charge her! "AAAHH!!" "Gotcha!" "Huh? Taichi-kun!" Taichi charged the wolf before it could hit Sora. "Taichi-kun, are you OK?" I asked as I ran to him with Yamato and the two gaurdians. "Hai...got it!" He smiled as he showed me the stone. "Now it's Sora-chan's turn." He said as he looked at Sora. Sora blushed. "Arigatou Taichi-kun!" She turned to face the Crybaby again and she slowly touched it. With one last shriek, the girl became a crystal, just like the wolf. "*sigh*"Sora fell on her knees. "Are you ok Sora-chan?" I asked. "Hai...very tired...must sleep..." and with that, she fell asleep, just like Taichi-kun. Luckily we were in a sheltered place. "Takeru, Hikari, why did the stones attack us? Don't they recognize you?" TAkeru shook his head. "Iie, they don't recognise us when they are loose, specially since they were separated from us after several years. But don't worry, when our owners touch them, we are then able to control them." "Well that's a relief." I sighed. "We will be leaving now Mimi-chan." Hikari said. "Ok, arigatou." I smiled. Then Hikari and Takeru went back to their owners. "M-Mimi-chan?" I heard Yamato whisper. "Nani?" "...Doushite....Wh-why did you save me...from the wolf?" "Oh, that one?" I smiled widely. "Yamato-kun, I want us to be friends." "But, you know..and I KNOW, that I've been treating you so coldly and harshly...doushite?" I smiled again. "Friends understand and forgive each other." "Oh, well....a-a-arigatou..." My eyes widened...DID HE JUST SAY ARIGATOU?! "Oh...no problem." Then he returned to my necklace. I looked at my necklace and held it tightly...I knew he wasn't all that bad.....  
  
to be continued...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
thanks for those who reviewed!!! please review again arigatou!!! ^o^ 


	3. The Archer

OMG! I am so sorry for not updating!!! So sorry!!!! GOMEN!!! coz of school work and ya, so, anyway,  
  
THANKS SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! You know who you are! You nice nice ppl, you'll  
  
review again right?! ^o^ lol thanks, anywayz, ja!  
  
Chapter III- The Archer  
  
" yawns*ohayou!" I opened my eyes, expecting to see the sunshine, but instead, I saw two deep  
  
blue seas...SEAS? "GAH!" I gasped. As my eyes started to focus, I saw that they were Yamato's eyes.  
  
"Ohayou Yamato-kun...chotto matte, how did you come out?" "You called me didn't you?" "Iie...I was asleep  
  
all the time--" Then I heard Sora giggle. "Mimi-chan, don't you know you were calling Yamato while you were  
  
sleeping?" She whispered. I blushed. "Ah...y-you can go back to my necklace now." Yamato shrugged then  
  
went back to my necklace. Why was I calling him in my sleep?...Maybe it's because he thanked me  
  
yesterday. I felt my cheeks blush when I thought of it. "Mimi-chan, are you ok? Why are you red?" Taichi  
  
asked me. "I think I know why she's like that." Sora winked at me. "Heh..." was all I could say.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^***^^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^^^  
  
Taichi's necklace glowed red again while we were walking out of Cascada town. "I think the  
  
necklace is pointing towards Fosalla town." Taichi said as he followed his necklace. "Hm...isn't Fosalla the  
  
town also known as 'forest village'?" I asked with a finger on my chin. Sora nodded. "And aren't the residents  
  
there called the 'Butterfillas'?" Sora nodded again. OHH! I remember, Fosalla is the town where the creatures  
  
live in trees! I love the Butterfillas because they look so kawaii: they are bear-like beings with butterfly wings  
  
on their backs! "The forest is getting deeper Taichi-kun!" Sora shivered. She was right..."Gomen Sora-chan,  
  
we need to go here to get another magic stone." Taichi said. " Wakarimasu Taichi-kun!" Sora smiled. Taichi  
  
ran faster as his necklace glowed brighter. "Taichi-kun!! wait up!!!" I shouted as I started to run deeper into the  
  
dark forest. Then I saw Taichi standing still. "What are you looking at Taichi-kun?" I asked as I looked at  
  
where he was staring at. My eyes widened at the view: the trees were full of cobwebs, and many of the them  
  
were cut down. "Did Yamato-kun do this again?" I said as I touched the fallen trees. "Hikari-chan, did Yamato  
  
do this again?" Taichi asked as Hikari went out of the necklace. "...Iie Taichi-kun...I-I did..." Hikari said as  
  
she looked down. Taichi's eyes widened. "But...I didn't really want to...it's what Master Magenta ordered us to  
  
do, believe me!" Taichi smiled at her warmly. "Don't worry Hikari, I believe you." It was a really cute site:  
  
Taichi-kun's like Hikari's big brother. (A/N:^_^) Then Taichi looked at me, puzzled. "What is it Taichi-kun?"  
  
"Mimi-chan! Watch out!" Taichi-kun pushed me. When I opened my eyes the next thing I know Taichi had a  
  
wounded arm. "Taichi-kun! Are you alright?" I asked him as he held his arm. "Hai..." "It's the Archer!" Hikari  
  
exclaimed as she looked at where the shot came from. "Can you hit him Hikari?" "Exploding Orbs!" Hikari  
  
shouted. Pink bubbles suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "What are these?!" Sora asked as she was about  
  
to touch one of them. "Sora wait! Don't touch it! Those are my 'Exploding Orbs'! If it touches anything it  
  
explodes!" "Yamato! Use the Royal Shield!" I yelled when a tree trunk started to fall because the orbs  
  
exploded. "Royal Shield!" A white aura surrounded us just in time. "I think he got away!" Yamato said as he  
  
looked around. "Taichi-san!!! Are you ok?" Hikari said as he ran to Taichi. "I'm ok Hikari-san" "Taichi-kun!!!"  
  
Sora ran up to Taichi. "Let me take a look." She held his arm and looked at the wound. "It's not that deep,  
  
but here," she put an ointment from the small bag she was carrying. Taichi groaned. "I need water!  
  
Mimi-chan, can you take care of him for awhile? I'll try to find a river." "Ok Sora-chan," "Take care of my  
  
Taichi-kun ok?" Sora whispered. "Hai" I giggled. "Hikari-san, could you follow and take care of Sora-chan?"  
  
"Hai." And with that, Sora and Hikari ran to find a river.  
  
Taichi groaned. "Taichi-kun, you shouldn't have done that...but...arigatou gozaimasu." I smiled, so  
  
did Taichi. "Yamato-kun, come out." Yamato came out. "Mimi-chan, why did you call him?!" "Doushite? Is  
  
something wrong? The Archer might return and you could be hurt again." "No I'm ok! You don't have to call  
  
him! I could still protect you!" Taichi glared at Yamato. "Taichi-kun, you're still that cute little boy I grew up  
  
with! You're so kawaii!" Taichi blushed. "...um, Mimi-chan, wh-what do you think about me?" "Nani?!" Then I  
  
heard something like "*cough**cough*so clueless*cough*" from my back. I turned around and saw Yamato  
  
whistling and looking at the sky. I shrugged and turned to Taichi again. "Nani?" I repeated. "Er...um, do you  
  
think I'm...um, nice...or what?". I smiled. "I think you're really nice and brave, and I like you as a brother too  
  
Taichi-kun." Taichi-kun looked down. "Doushite? Taichi-kun?" "Well, Mimi- chan...I-I like you...and Sora as  
  
sisters too.....but....I..like...see, I..more than a sister" He looked at me straight in the eye. "Wh-who do you  
  
like...I mean, more than a friend or...brother?" My eyes widened. "Taichi- kun, I think this is the 100th time  
  
you asked me that question." It's true, when we were still young, he kept asking me the same question all  
  
the time. I always tell him I liked no one, but he doesn't seem to understand...wait...who do I like? I haven't  
  
seen anybody but Miyako-san, Taichi-kun and Sora-chan for 5 years. Come to think of it, I HAVEN'T liked or  
  
even loved anyone before..I mean more than a friend. I tried to think and shifted my gaze, it landed on Yamato  
  
who was staring at me. He's so cold! I can't believe I'm stuck with him at this journey! But, why did he thank  
  
me yesterday if he's all cold...? "Mimi-chan?" "Huh?" Taichi snapped me out of my daydreaming. "Do you  
  
like Yamato?!" Taichi asked so loud, it made me and Yamato jump. "NANI?!" Yamato and I said in chorus.  
  
"NO I DON'T!" I blushed.Taichi laughed. "Then why are you so red?" "No I'm not!!!" Taichi laughed even more,  
  
then he groaned as he realize he tapped his wound. "Hahahaha!" I laughed. "You shouldn't really try to move  
  
Taichi-kun," I suggested as I pulled myself together. "So...you don't like anyone...?" I shook my head.  
  
"...does Sora like anyone?" I smiled. "Why don't you find out yourself!" I smiled as I playfully pinched his  
  
face. He smiled back. "Royal Shield!" A white aura suddenly surrounded us. "What's going on Yamato-kun?!"  
  
"The Archer is back!" He said while trying to find where the shot came from. Then more shots came. "Where  
  
is he coming from!" "I'll try to find him," Yamato suggested as the aura disappeared. "'Magic Sword'!" He  
  
shouted, then a sword engraved with golden signs and jewelry appered out of nowhere and landed on  
  
Yamato's hand. "Hiyaaah!" He swayed the sword and caused some trees to fall down. "Yamato careful!  
  
Taichi-kun is still hurt!" I yelled. "I know what i'm doing!" he yelled back coldly. He swayed the sword again  
  
and more trees fell down. "Yamato, I'm kinda getting the idea you want to wreck this place more, than finding  
  
the archer." Taichi said sarcastically. "I know what I'm---'Royal Shield'!" Yamato yelled as the arrows hit the  
  
aura. "Whew, that was a close one." I sighed. "That's because Yamato's being careless!" Taichi glared at  
  
Yamato. "That's because you were so noisy I didn't here him, I know what I'm doing OK?!" "We almost got  
  
killed and that's all you're gonna say?!" "Do you think I'll let anything happen to Mi...I mean, OUR masters?!"  
  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW WHEN YOU ACT SO COLD!" "COME ON GUYS CUT IT OUT!" I yelled. "He  
  
started it!" the two guys said in chorus. "The Archer's still out there!" "But we can't do anything with a limping  
  
wimp." "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" "YAMATO!! TAICHI! Stop acting like children!" I yelled again. "But I CAN'T  
  
do anything inside this shield because I'm trying to protect you both!" Yamato's right, he couldn't shoot  
  
the Archer because he's protecting us ...oh, I just hope that Sora and the others will come back soon!  
  
"'Pink Orbs'!" Pink bubbles suddenly appeared and explosions occured. BOOOOOM! "Hikari's here!  
  
I hope she's OK with Sora-chan" Taichi wished as the trees kept on falling. Then we heard a faint yell. "That  
  
must be the Archer." Yamato suggested. The place was full of mist when the explosions were done, we couldn't see anything!  
  
"Sora-chaaaaaaaaaan!!!" I called. "Mimi-chan! I'm right here!" I saw Sora running towards me. "Oh Sora-chan  
  
I'm so happy you're ok!" I cried as I hugged her. She smiled and went to Taichi. "Um, Taichi-kun, is your arm  
  
alright now?" "Kind of, but it still hurts." "Here..." Sora ripped a part of her shirt (A/N:which was long) and  
  
wrapped it around Taichi's arm. "Gomen Taichi-kun, we couldn't find any river." "That's Ok Sora-chan. Thanks  
  
for always caring." Taichi smiled. "Oh, it's nothing Taichi-kun..." Sora blushed. "Taichi-san, I think the Archer  
  
fell over that area. Taichi smiled. "Arigatou Hikari-san." Hikari smiled to and returned to the necklace. I led  
  
them, with Yamato on my side, to the place where Hikari pointed, while Sora carried Taichi. Hikari was right,  
  
the Archer was there lying on the ground. "I think he got hit pretty hard by Hikari's attacks. Aw, I was hoping  
  
to do that!" Yamato pouted while I gave him a bad look. The Archer had a long blonde hair, and had a white  
  
bow carved with curves and beautiful symbols on his left hand, and an arrow on his other hand. (A/N: Imagine  
  
Legolas of Lord of the Rings in anime version!) Taichi-kun touched him, and he turned into a jewel at once. "So, you didn't find any river Sora-chan?" I asked, she shook her head. "Looks like Magenta already  
  
destroyed almost everything..." "Then let's move on!" Taichi suggested. "Hai!" Sora and I exclaimed in  
  
chorus. Taichi led the way with Sora following him. "Oh yea, Yamato-kun," I faced him and smiled. "Arigatou.  
  
Thanks for your help! Even if you kinda argued with Taichi-kun. I'm also happy you wouldn't let anything  
  
happen to me!" His eyes widened. "Wh-What? I--I didn't...I mean, that's why WE'RE here, I mean, guardians  
  
protect their masters. So, that doesn't make you special if that's what you're thinking." "Oh...well, um, thanks  
  
anyways." I smiled. He turned around and muttered a "whatever." I pouted. .I thought he ALREADY  
  
changed?!  
  
to be continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Again, I'm so sorry for updating late, but I really thank you guys for reviewing my last chapters. PLEASE  
  
REVIEW AGAIN! ONEGAI! ^o^ I'll update as soon as possible! ( 


	4. Rope Slinger and Questions

Ei! Ei! Ei! I'm back! ^o^...omg! am I updating every month?! AH! *have...to...work...faster!* LOL  
anywayz, a note to Mizu ni Johin: OMIGAAAASH!!! K.A.?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FLAMER! LOL AHAHAHAHA!!! hindi mo sakin sinabi meron ka palang ff ID! OMIGOODNESS!!! SORRY!!! LOL a note for Mimi: TALK ABOUT COINCIDENCE! I was really about to explain the masterxgaurdian thingy in this chappie! ISN'T THAT COOL! ^o^ lol oi J-chan! halo! this is the 4th Chappie! LOL...ok fine! I admit, Jamie's one of the reasons I'm updating late! _ lol but hey! I'm trying my best! lol OK! on wid da show!   
Chapter 4- Rope Slinger and Questions  
  
I thought Yamato was changing already?! Why is he so hard to understand!   
  
*******************Flashback*******************  
"Oh yea, Yamato-kun," I faced him and smiled. "Arigatou. Thanks for your help! Even if you kinda argued with Taichi-kun. I'm also happy you wouldn't let anything happen to me!" His eyes widened. "Wh-What? I--I didn't...I mean, that's why WE'RE here, I mean, guardians protect their masters. So, that doesn't make you special if that's what you're thinking." "Oh...well, um, thanks anyways." I smiled. He turned around and muttered a "whatever."   
  
******************End of Flashback*******************  
  
I pouted as I remembered it.  
  
*******************Flashback***********************  
  
"Who do you like?" Taichi asked.  
  
*******************End of Flashback*****************  
  
Huh? O…k, why did I remember that? Weird!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We were now walking out of Fosalla with Taichi's 2nd stone.  
"You're so good Taichi-kun! You already got 2 magic stones!" Sora commented.  
"Arigatou!" Taichi blushed.  
Suddenly my necklace glowed yellow.  
"Hey look guys! I think I'm gonna get my first stone!" I said excitedly.  
"That's good news Mimi-chan!" Taichi cheered.  
I smiled, and found myself running and following my necklace. It felt like the necklace was dragging me to where the stone was.  
"Wha—slow down!" I said. "Where are we heading Taichi-kun?"  
"I think to Waterana City!" he replied.  
"Oh, the 'Water City'?"   
"Yup!" Sora replied.  
Waranata City is also called the 'Water City'. It's the city of mermaids, Sealvres, Dolphras, Jellyfins, Coralions, (A/N: All the creatures I've just mentioned are made-up creatures) and many other magical sea creatures.  
The City was, of course, a sea, and everyone lived underwater. The sea was very deep. But to make it easier for non-aquatic creatures, the City Palace was placed above the water. It magically floated in the air and was surrounded by beautiful fountains from big statues.  
I kept running until the necklace finally stopped. And like the two other towns, "This place is a mess…" I whispered as I looked at the ruins. It was nothing like I was expecting…  
The castle wasn't floating on air, it's remains were floating on the water. And the water was really low, that the houses were visible.  
"This is terrible!" Sora gasped.  
"I don't even wanna know who did this!" Taichi added.  
"I hope we get my stone as soon as possible! " I said.  
Sora and Taichi nodded.  
Then my necklace began to glow bright yellow.  
"The stone is really near, somewhere!"  
Suddenly, a rope caught my waist.   
"What the--?"  
There were ropes that also caught Sora's wrist, and Taichi's mouth.  
"Takeru-kun!"  
"Yamato-kun!"  
Takeru and Yamato appeared from our necklaces.  
"Silver Stars!" Takeru shouted as ninja stars came shooting from his hand, which cut all the ropes.  
"Stop right there!" a voice shouted from one of the ruined statues.  
"*gasp* The statue is talking this place is haunted!" Taichi screamed.  
"Iie BAKA! The girl behind the statue said that!" Sora said, almost punching Taichi.   
"Oh…I knew that."  
"What do you want?!" Yamato yelled.  
"I want you to leave our city alone!" the girl replied. She had long white hair, signs around her body, and a long silvery fish tail.  
"You're a Sealvre!" Sora said excitedly.  
"Yes, I am Ayuki, one of the few Sealvres that survived that ninja!" She pointed at Takeru.  
"Takeru?!" Sora gasped.  
Takeru became silent.   
"Takeru?! What is she talking about.?!" Sora asked.  
"Master Magenta…ordered me to destroy this city."  
Sora's eyes widened.   
"But believe me I didn't like it! I just had no choice. It was our job to obey our masters…and…Hikari didn't like it either….and…"   
"Don't worry Takeru, I believe you. And I know you didn't mean it too. We'll fix up this mess after we fight Magenta." Sora smiled.  
Takeru smiled back, "Arigatou." Takeru smiled back.  
"You will fight with Magenta?! Your own master?!" Ayuki chuckled.  
"What do you mean?! Do you think we're working for Magenta?!" Yamato asked.  
"Think?! I KNOW! You, that ninja, and another ginie work for that evil sorceres! What made you visit this city again after 5 years? Wasn't this ruined city enough for your master?!"  
"You got it all wrong Ayuki! We're not working for Magenta!" I said.  
"Really?! I'll believe you if you defeat Rope!"   
A long green haired guy appeared behind her (A/N: he looked like...um...Ferio in Magic Knight Rayearth...LOOK OK?! He's not really exactly like Ferio, but he JUST looks like him...in a cowboy suit without a gun and a hat).   
"Rope! Those people are trying to attack our ruined city!"  
"That's the Rope Slinger!" Yamato pointed out.  
"Then they will have to get pass me first!" the Rope Slinger said.  
"He can talk?!" Taichi said, puzzled.  
"Deadly grip!" he yelled, ropes came from behind him and caught all of us. It gripped so hard it felt like it was going to chop us apart! Sora, Taichi and I screamed in pain.  
"Magic Sword!" Yamato called out, his sword appeared from nowhere and cut him loose.  
"Hiyaah!" he swayed his weapon, and in an instant, all the ropes were chopped into pieces.  
"Please stop this!" Takeru shouted.  
"Why should I listen to you?! You're the one who ruined this city!"  
"Because he wants to right his wrongs! Give him another chance! I'm telling you he's working for us now!" Sora defended Takeru.  
"We promise we won't hurt you!" Takeru added.  
"You don't have any proof!"  
"Let me touch him!" I said.  
"Nani?"  
"Let me touch him! If you really want proof, let me touch him. He's a stone! And Yamato's his owner."   
Ayuki suddenly became silent, and tears filled her eyes.  
"D-doushite Ayuki?" I asked concerned.  
"IIE! I won't let you take him away from me!"  
"What do you mean?!"  
"Deadly grip!" once again, ropes came from the Rope slinger, I dodged it, but it caught Taichi, Sora, and Takeru.  
"Yamato! I got an idea, cover me! I'll try to get closer to him so that I could touch him!"  
Yamato looked at me, "Iie, that's too dangerous! What if--"  
"I trust you Yamato-kun!"  
"...nani..?" he asked puzzled.  
"I trust you. You told me it's your duty to obey and protect your masters right? Well now, I order you to cover me, and I trust you that you'll protect me!"  
Yamato slowy nodded.  
I smiled. "C'mon!"  
I started to run closer to the Rope Slinger with Yamato infront of me. He chopped every rope that was on our way. "Just a bit more..." I ran as fast as I could and stretched out my hand. I was gonna reach it!...  
"AH!" I did touch rope slinger, but his last attack hit my arm! I fell onto my knees.  
"MIMI-CHAN!" Yamato shouted as he ran towards me.  
"Are you ok?!"   
"Hai, don't worry...I got Rope Slinger!" I said as I showed him the stone.  
"..Arigatou."  
"Mimi!" Sora, TAichi and TAkeru came running to me as soon as the ropes disappeared.  
"Rope!" Ayuki sobbed as she swam to shore. "Why did you have to take him away from me?"  
"Doushite Ayuki? Don't you know that he's a stone?" Sora asked.  
"I-it's not that. I know that Rope IS Rope Slinger. Everyone knew that the stones were separated because of an unknown reason. And I was the first one who found out that one of them landed here. I saw Rope one day, wandering at the shore. I made friends with him, and taught him everything about Waranata City. He promised to protect it...and protect me because he had no where to go...he couldn't remeber his master...he didn't even know he was a stone! I knew he was one because of his ability with ropes, but I never told him because I thought that would bring back his memories and that he would leave me all alone!" she sobbed.  
All of us looked her with pity.  
"I...learned...to love him... Although I know that we could never be together, because we're different creatures...VERY different..."  
"Gomen nasai...." was alI could mutter. "Gomen nasai Ayuki, but we need him in order to save our world. Please understand."  
Ayuki still sobbed but held my hand. "Just...promise me you'll use him to do good!"  
I smiled at her. "Of course, and I promise to go back here and show him again to you when we defeat Magenta."  
"...Arigatou" she started to smile as her eyes sparkled.  
"Ow..." I groaned as my wound hurt.  
"Gomen nasai!...wait here..." Ayuki said then she swam to the nearest ruined statue. Then she came back bringing a shell that hard sparkling water in it. "Here..." she poured the sparkling water on my wound and it magically healed.  
Taichi's eyes widened. "OH I forgot! Waranata City is also known  
"I'm very sorry for the rude welcome." Ayuki apologized. "Wait, I never got your names."   
"I'm Mimi, she's Sora, he's Taichi."   
"Mimi...Sora?...Princesses?!" Ayuki gasped.  
"Hai." Sora smiled.  
"GOMEN NASAI! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please forgive me!"  
"Don't worry, it's nothing." I smiled.  
"C'mon Sora-chan! Mimi-chan!" Taichi said as he started to walk.  
"Sayonora Ayuki-chan!" We waved.  
"Sayonora Taichi! Mimi-san! Sora-san!"  
We walked and walked until we couldn't see Ayuki anymore.  
It was getting dark in the desert separating Waranata City from Flamata Valley, so Taichi decided to set camp under a big rock for shelter.  
"Mimi-chan, are you alright? You haven't spoken since we left Waranata City." Sora asked me.  
"Oh...well, I was wondering...could other creatures really fall inlove with...a stone?" I replied while looking at the stars.  
"Well Mimi-chan, you're thinking really deep!"  
"Do you think SO?"  
Sora's eyes widened. "Um, remember the time when we first met our gaurdians,"  
  
*********************Flashback***************************  
"That was the lamest power you can give yet!!!" the boy exclaimed. "SUMMIMASEN?? A-are you talking to me?" I cried. "Wait a min, where's Magenta?" he asked. THE NERVE!!! "Yamato, she's your new master!" Hikari explained. Yamato looked at me from head to toe. "You?" "Well yes...Yamato-kun.. right?". He looked surprise. "Y-Yamato-KUN???" he asked. "Well, that's your name right?" I heard Hikari and Takeru chuckle a bit. "Well Mimi-chan, no one has ever called us like friends, we were always called 'servant', he's just shocked." I could've sworn i saw Yamato blush but he looked away. "Whatever Takeru, just promise me master---" "Call me Mimi-chan!" I smiled. "Whatever, just promise me we're going to destroy more towns later." "No we're not, we called you to help us save the kingdom!" Yamato froze "..And be good guys...oh no.." he slapped his head. "You see Mimi-chan, we..we were used to destroy villages while we were with Master Magenta. I didn't really like it. Neither did Takeru, but I think Yamato's the only one who liked it." Hikari explained, she must've noticed my puzzled reaction. "Ok, let me get this straight: you are gonna do good with that little power you have in your small body. I mean, you couldn't even call me out of the necklace!" I could feel my face redden. "Ok Mimi-chan, you must understand that our power depends on you. If you're powerful, we are too. But if you're useless, we're---" "OK I GET IT!" I shouted. He's so mean!  
  
*******************End of Flashback**********************  
  
"Ugh! Don't even remind me about it!"   
Sora chuckled. "Yamato is a bad memory eh?"  
I pouted.  
"Anyway," Sora changed the topic. "Remember when Hikaru said she didn't want to destroy the towns that Magenta ordered them to? That just proves that they have feelings too!"  
...she's right...  
"they're not just some robot that does everything you say with out thinkning of how she'll hurt other creatures."   
"Oh Sora-chan! You're right! I knew you had the answers!"  
She smiled. "So don't be surprised if Yamato falls in love with you!"  
I froze. "SORA-CHAN! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" I blushed.  
"Sora-chan! Help me make the campfire." Taichi yelled while rubbing two wooden sticks.  
"ohohohoho, saved by Taichi-kun!" She chuckled and ran to help Taichi.  
I rolled my eyes. That will NEVER happen! (A/N: Or will it?)  
  
to be continued....  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
FINALLY!!!! *panting* REVIEW!!! ARIGATOU! ^o^   
I've already started at the next cahppie, so wish me luck so I could work faster! JA! 


	5. Author's Apology

Author's Notes:  
  
Hey everyone, sowii for the delay of this ficcie. I'm trying to finish the other one so i can concentrate on this. Please please please forgive me...*eyes sparkles*. I promise I'll try to finish chapter 5, i've already started it anyways. PLEASE WAIT FOR IT!!!! thankoo!!! and Mindy (lil_angel9928@yahoo.com) i'm really sowii!!! ^.^ i'll update as soon as i can!  
  
thaz it! thankyou. arigatou, ja! 


End file.
